


the very mention of your name

by unsaved_misc



Series: carmatt adventures [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, Hair stroking, Hickeys, M/M, Smut, boner pills???, handjobs, light dom/sub dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: they take boner pills that's it that's the entire plot
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Series: carmatt adventures [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831831
Kudos: 7





	the very mention of your name

“boner pills? fucking boner pills? really?” matt asked, but carson was only staring at him with absolute glee, an open, wide smile on his face. matt had joked about taking boner pills before with ryan, even participating in an ‘odds are’ with him and thankfully losing, and he’d always entertained the idea as something to get shock value. but, on his own, with no cameras rolling, just him and his quiet boyfriend? and carson, weirdly, seemed eager to take them, his dark chocolate eyes shining as he gazed at matt.  
“matt. don’t discourage the idea when you know you’d do this with ryan.” carson shook the little box, which made matt wonder where he’d gotten these pills in the first place.  
“carson...dude. where did you even fucking get the pills in the first place? what if they’re, like, i don’t know...dangerous?! i would do ‘em for a bit but not, like, when we’re just relaxing at home.” but carson just looked goofier, smiling with his teeth and biting his lip.

“matt, you’re panicking too much. we can just try them out and see what happens, they might not even work.” he giggled. “and, plus, if they do...i don’t know. we’ll see.” carson was already opening the small box, taking out a packet of tiny pink pills.  
“see? even the presentation looks nice.” he joked. matt sighed.  
“we’re really spending our night analyzing the packaging on fucking boner pills.”  
“wrong! we’re spending the night taking them, obviously.” carson joked, as if matt was extremely stupid. matt watched him poke a hole in the packet with his thumb, taking the pink pill into his palm. matt might as well do this, right? it’s not like he had anything to lose, and he wasn’t on camera. carson poked another hole and took out a pill, but paused to look at matt.  
“but, like, if you seriously don’t want to do this, it’s okay. it’s up to you, matt.” he waited, going quiet again and looking at matt expectantly.

matt took the pill from carson’s hand, fingers grazing his palm.  
“i’ll do it. why the fuck not, right?” he asked, and carson smiled. they grabbed a spare water bottle lying on the table, looked at each other for a moment, and swallowed the pills. matt tried to sense if there was any immediate change, even though that wasn’t really possible.  
“how long does it take?” matt asked, and carson dumped out the instructions, scanning them.  
“an hour.” they both groaned.  
“we can watch a movie then, i guess.” matt shrugged. carson nodded, and bounded away to the couch to pick something out. matt took a deep breath and followed him. carson picked out some simple, cheesy netflix rom-com, and settled on the couch next to matt. the lighting in the room was dim, illuminated by a scented candle that smelled like peaches, and matt fiddled with his fingers as he waited for the pills to kick in. he wasn’t really sure what to expect, and didn’t bother getting up to read the box. he just stared at the tv screen with little to no concentration, listening to carson giggle at a dumb joke beside him. 

about an hour and three minutes in, matt felt like the room had started to get hotter. slipping a glance to carson, drenched in a long-sleeve shirt, the boy didn’t look bothered by the temperature of the room. maybe matt’s “scented candles make the room warmer” theory was coming to fruition. or...y’know...it was the boner pills. his stomach felt like it was starting to knot, and he wondered if the experience would be different for carson. would carson feel the same way, or would it be more intense for one of them? to be honest, taking this pill was kind of scary, but matt felt better having carson do it along with him. matt felt a warm blush creeping across his cheeks and up his neck, and he uncrossed his legs and crossed them again. carson noticed, looking over at him.   
“you feeling anything yet?” he asked, and matt shrugged.  
“eh, i don’t know. you?” he raised his eyebrows, and carson shrugged back, but matt could see the boy’s cheeks were a light pink. it felt good knowing he wasn’t alone. they both turned their attention back to the film, but matt wasn’t really paying attention. he was fucking half hard. it felt so strange to get hard from literally nothing, especially since he was never really hard anyway, but were boner pills supposed to make you horny too? because, admittedly, matt couldn’t stop looking at carson. he’d steal glances, feeling embarrassed for staring so much, just observing the way carson’s blond hair was scruffy and messy and how he’d chew on his lip when he was lost in thought.   
matt wanted to chew on carson’s lip instead. kiss him until he’s breathless and gasping, suck on his bottom lip until it’s bright red- 

woah. okay. matt was fully hard.

he looked down at his erection through his sweatpants, the fabric of which was very thin, and he looked over at carson again to see if he was hard. carson was staring right at his dick, tongue poking out from his lips. he saw matt staring, and blinked.  
“we’re hard, dude.” matt joked, and carson snorted, a big smile on his face. it was funny, really, two guys hard on a couch together. the more matt thought about it, the more he laughed, and the more matt laughed, the more carson laughed, and soon they were in a fit of giggles while both rock hard. when they stopped, wiping away tears, matt felt weirdly tense again. it was literally his boyfriend sitting next to him, not a stranger or a best friend, there was nothing to be nervous about. and yet, as they sat in silence again, matt didn’t think he’d ever been this horny in his entire life. his sweatpants felt too tight against his dick, and he shifted, feeling the cloth rub against him. he bit his lip hard to not make noise, and looked back over at carson.

carson’s eyes were blown out, his head leaning back against the couch, brow knit. matt wanted to touch him, but he sat still, fidgeting his hips against the couch a little more. any friction, anything, felt fucking amazing, and matt needed more. he shifted, mumbling an “mm”, and looked back over at carson again. his thighs were pressed together, biting his nails, and matt knew he felt the exact same way.  
“carson.” matt mumbled, and carson looked at him with lidded eyes.   
“yeah?”  
“how do you feel?”  
“it’s...i…” he made a noise and hid his face in his hands, shifting his thighs, embarrassed. matt shifted closer to him, their arms touching.  
“carson?”  
“‘s so much…” he whimpered, rubbing his legs together. matt stopped him, placing a hand on his thigh and sliding it inward. carson gasped, brow furrowed, and matt thought this was the hottest carson had ever looked in the short span of time they knew each other.   
“want me to help you?” matt asked, moving his hand over carson’s dick. the boy shivered, nodding.  
“please, matty.”  
carson usually never used that nickname, and matt felt his cheeks flush.  
“i got you, baby.” matt said softly, putting his own needs aside for a moment. he gripped at carson’s cock, watching the boy shift and stare at him impatiently, and matt started to palm him over his pants.  
“a-aah…” carson leaned into matt, gripping onto his arm, urging him on. “hurry…”  
“‘m taking my time.” matt replied, kissing carson’s forehead, trying to ignore his own hard cock begging for release. spindly fingers touching at carson’s cock over his sweatpants, matt hardly even noticed hands reaching for the waistband of his joggers. he looked up at carson.  
“cars’-”  
“you’re hard too. i-i’m not going to just ignore you.” he spoke reaching underneath matt’s boxers and breath hitching as matt ran his thumb over carson’s head. trying to match carson’s pace, matt moved his hand between his boyfriend’s boxers and rubbed a thumb over carson’s slit.

“o-oh...fuck,-” carson mumbled, hiding in matt’s neck and pressing his thighs together again. matt tsked, holding his legs open with his free hand.  
“‘m sorry.” carson apologized, kissing at matt’s neck and speeding his stroke a little. “‘s just a lot…” matt exhaled breathily.  
“don’t apologize, cars’. i just wanna make you feel good.”  
“it’s working.” carson replied, sucking a hickey into matt’s skin. it was quiet then, just the sounds of heavy breathing and the two boys stroking each other off, getting closer and closer to some sort of relief. carson shifted, clambering into matt’s lap, gasping with red lips and red cheeks. everything felt different, intense, and matt wanted nothing more than for carson to be close to him. chest to chest, whimpering in his hands, moldable like clay. they feel like one being, carson rocking his hips into matt’s fist and speeding up his stroke. matt leans back, pumping and stroking carson’s cock, and he feels like he’s on cloud 9. carson doesn’t even warn him when he cums, just mumbles out incoherent sounds and leans backward, crying out toward the ceiling with eyes squeezed shut. just seeing carson like that finishes matt off, letting his eyes flutter close as his hips jerk upward involuntarily. he feels carson fall against him, holding onto him tightly as he shudders through his orgasms and lets whines slip past his lips.

carson’s hair smells like shampoo and vanilla, and matt holds him close, sniffing.  
“mnm…”  
“what?”  
“felt so good.”   
“really?” matt asked, one hand coming up to carson’s back and the other carding through his hair. carson hummed at the feeling, relaxing in matt’s grip.  
“should we do that again some time?” matt questioned, and carson shrugged.  
“dunno. that took a lot out of me.” he said with a giggle, and matt could tell he was on the verge of sleep. he just smiled down at his boyfriend, stroking his hair and watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed !! :D sorry for the rushed ending, pls leave feedback !


End file.
